Sirius' Love
by Jacqueline-Black Harry Potter
Summary: The first year for the maruaders is intersting becuase of knew characters and old loves. as well as repeated patterns of asking for a date.


**I own nothing to do with harry potter but I do own Sapphire Cobalt Jones a.k.a Saph, Angelina Poppy Johnson a.k.a Angel, Lumina Jade King a.k.a Luna, Abbie Drew North a.k.a Demon and Cody White.**

_Cody White's POV_

The first year of Hogwarts was always tense for the first years but since I was sharing a compartment with the infamous Marauders who were at that very moment hexing a guy with greasy black hair and a long nose that seemed like a good place to hang hooks. When the Marauders came back in the laughter was abruptly stopped when five girls walked past and I swear the hormone tension rose quicker than the Christmas turkey that my uncle would eat in 5 seconds flat.

"Dude who were they?" I voiced nearly everyone's thoughts because that is what I am good at.

"First years like us mate, by the way what's your name?" The guy with exceedingly scruffy jet black hair and round rimmed glasses said raising his left eyebrow.

"Cody White and I know this will sound like I'm an idiot but who are you?" I had to ask because otherwise I would be pointing at them. Constantly.

"I'm James Potter, the future boyfriend of the red head girl. The one with long hair and the book under her arm is Lily Evans." The guy with exceedingly scruffy jet black hair and round rimmed glasses said dreamily for some strange reason.

"I'm Sirius Black and I will defiantly get that short haired red head to be mine." The guy with scruffy-black-hair-but-not-as-scruffy-as-James-Potter's said cockily.

"I'm Remus Lupin and although I value a girl's smarts I will defiantly be making the girl with curly blonde hair the source of my affection." Remus seemed to spend nights running around because he didn't look to good but I could tell he seemed to generally care for that curly haired girl.

"The girl with gorgeous brown hair is mine and I am Peter Pettigrew." The boy with rat like front teeth said trying to stare after the girls but hitting his face on the compartment door. The rest of us laughed so loud we caused two girls-two of the five we saw earlier arrived at our compartment door.

"Will ya shut it or I will shut it for ya." The short haired red head glared at us with her unnaturally bright green eyes causing Sirius to stare at her in shock for a few minutes.

"Well I'll shut it if you come with me to find a broom closet." Sirius asked looking like a fish out of water.

"Yeah and that'll be the day I wear pink and change my name to Doris." The girl retorted sharply.

"Speaking of names what are yours?" I had to ask because the purple haired girl was super cute.

"I'm Sapphire Cobalt Jones known as Saph and the girl giving death glares to the guy that just asked her out-sorta-is Demon her full name is Abbie Drew North. Who are you?" The cute girl, Saph said holding her friend back in case she attacked.

"I'm Cody White, the guy your friend is trying to kill is Sirius Black, The guy with the glasses-sorry-is James Potter, the guy holding Sirius back is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew is by the window avoiding the fight about to start." I saw the look in her eyes as Sirius said something that shocked her and she nodded at me and flashed a quick smile.

"Wet dog." Demon shouted at Sirius

"Girl." Sirius responded lamely

"Annoying jerk." Demon smirked as her eyes flashed dangerously apparently challenging him.

"Alright sorry about the fight but we need to go. Sorry to disturb and or anger you in any way. Bye." Saph dragged Demon out of the compartment.

"Wow. She was something else." Sirius finally said when the girls were back in their compartment. He was looking like Peter did before he slammed into the glass door.

"Hey by any chance are you um an animagus." James asked looking around cautiously.

"Yes I can change into a owl. Why?" Curiosity stuck me so hard that if I wasn't sitting down I would have fallen down.

"Because Cody, James can turn into a Stag, Sirius can turn into a dog-so Demon was bang on with the wet dog comment, Peter can turn into a rat and you have to promise not to tell anyone any of this or what I am." Remus said seriously.

"I promise but why?" I thought I knew the answer already but just to be safe.

"I'm a _werewolf_." Remus whispered the last part so I could only just hear him. This seemed to snap Sirius out of his trance for Demon at this and snapped his fingers.

"I got it. Instead of saying Dog, Stag, Rat etc why not make up nicknames. All this talk of Demon and her nickname is really good to get the brain working. What do you think?" Sirius said beaming.

"Good idea. Why don't you come up with the names, Black." James said sarcastically.

"Alright. White are you good at research because if you are 'm gonna need you help as well as Remus'." Sirius turned to me and then to Remus all the while beaming like an idiot.

"Yes I'm okay at research. But you have to help too not just me and Remus." I said threateningly but only making Sirius laugh and call me a Pansy.

"Course I'll help. Remus?"

"Sure, why not it might be fun going to the apparently huge library." Remus replied thinking deeply.

"Cool, so on Saturday we'll all go to the library, James and Peter you 2 will right down the names while the rest of us research." After this we all just sat talking all the way to Hogwarts and throughout the short period of time before the sorting. Sirius kept looking at Demon longingly and James was doing the same to the girl who he called Lily Evans. When it was my turn to come up Saph flashed me another quick smile earning a nudge from the brown haired girl causing Saph to blush making her deep purple eyes to stand out.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out making the Gryffindor table to jump out of their seats and congratulate me. I just hoped my new friends were also in Gryffindor.

"Remus Lupin." Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor!"

"James Potter."

"Gryffindor!"

"Sirius Black."

"Gryffindor!"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Gryffindor!" After all the four of our names had been called it was the girls turn to be sorted.

"Sapphire Jones."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Angelina Johnson." The brown haired girl walked up to the sorting hat.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lumina King." The curly haired girl sat at the stool waiting.

"Gryffindor!" Lumina walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus who immediately blushed.

"Abbie North." Demon stalked up and sat down glaring at any one who dared snigger at her.

"Slytherin!" The shocked face on demon and Sirius was clear indeed. Neither wanted Demon in Slytherin. Demon sat next to a greasy haired guy known as Severus Snape and grimaced and tried to move further away from him. The next few days were going to be interesting.

_The next day-No POV_

The five boys who met on the train went to the library kept researching all day missing lunch and dinner. At 9pm the boys were getting tired and hungry when five girls entered the library carrying packages. The girls walked over to the table where the boys were slumped.

"Yo we gat cha som'in ter eat." Demon's strange accent jerked the boys out of their slump.

"Ah knew ya cared, love." Sirius said looking straight at Demon who rolled her eyes and dumped a package in front of him. Lily carefully placed the package she was carrying in front of James who just stared at it then grinned like an idiot, got up from his chair and hugged Lily causing her to blush a deep red.

"Lil's will ya go out with me?" James asked. Obviously this is a regular thing because Lily didn't looked shocked at all. The other four rolled their eyes expecting Lily to say no as per usual. Cody looked confused though.

"Sure why not. I mean you've only asked 10 thousand times, I can't let you suffer any more rejections now can I." Lily replied before getting hugged again in gratitude from a beaming James.

"Wow Evans didn't know ya cared about Prongsie. Prongs ha I got it." Sirius jumped up suddenly laughing like an idiot and dancing around in a circle like a prat.

"What have you got and why did you call me 'Prongs' and 'Prongsie'?" James asked holding Lily close to him with his arm around her waist.

"Prongs is a good name for a Stag now a name for a dog. We got Moony for Remus-he likes crescent moons just before anyone asks, Wormtail for ratty I mean Peter and Feathers for Cody-he likes birds." Sirius stopped jumping and sat down only blink suddenly when Demon leant over looked at the list.

"Whatta 'bout Padfoot?" Demon asked casually. Sirius thought about it then jumped up and kissed Demon on the cheek causing the tough girl to blush lightly and smack the now dancing Sirius on the back of his head a little too hard because he fell to the ground as a huge black dog. Angelina (Angel) jumped into Peter's arms, Lumina (Luna) jumped into Remus' arms, Lily stepped closer to James who grinned like an idiot again and Saph literally fell into Cody's arms. The only one not to jump away was Demon who just stood there looking at the black dog with a blank expression on her face. Demon suddenly crouched next to Sirius and looked him straight in the eye.

"Told ya, Wet Dog." And with that Demon turned into a pure black wolf with white paws, a white smudge on the top of her muzzle and the same unnaturally bright green eyes. The two canines had a weird conversation before turning back into humans and Demon pushed Sirius when he was a human again.

"Angel will you go out with me?" Peter actually had the nerve to ask out the girl he had a crush on.

"Sure I would love to Wormtail." Angel kissed his cheek nearly making Peter fall over in happiness.

"Saph do you I mean will you go out with me?" Cody stammered causing said girl to laugh quietly and nod her head giving Cody a kiss on the cheek.

"Luna will you go out with me?" Remus asked not wanting Luna to say no.

"Sure and before you ask I don't care if you are a _werewolf_, I will still go out with you." Luna replied kissing Remus' nose affectionately.

"Demon how bout findin that broom closet now?" Sirius asked. He woke up in the Hospital Wing 2 days later with several bruises on his arm and head. But he wasn't giving up. He especially didn't want to give up when he saw the card on his bedside table.

_Sirius_

_When you get out of the hospital wing I promise not to physically hurt you anymore. When you get your playboy attitude sorted out maybe we can find that broom closet. MAYBE._

_Abbie_

Sirius didn't know that he and James would spend the next six years of Hogwarts trying to get the girls of their dreams to go out with them after James messed things up with Lily the first time.


End file.
